Emmalyn Doll
by WriterCat06
Summary: Just another eah fic starring my OC, Emmalyn Doll. Watch as she goes though friendship, drama, and basically life at Ever After High. Don't recommend reading if you don't know the story 'Coppelia'. Rated T for mild swearing (and romance?)
1. Emmalyn Doll

**Author's Notes: Hi! This is my very first Fanfiction, so I really hope that you enjoy it. Please show your support by reviewing, following and favouriting (is that a real word?!) So enough of this, let's get on with this story.**

I took a deep breath and stepped into my new school. Ever After High. I had been homeschooled until my mother decided that it was time to follow my destiny as the next Coppelia. Or, more specifically, the next Swanhilda. You see, anyone who knows my story knows, that Coppelia really _is_ just a doll, and that the _real_ main character is Swanhilda.

But, the fairy tale council (or something like that) decided that since becoming a doll is a very important part of my story, so they demanded that my last name be 'doll'. So that makes me Emmalyn Doll. I know, funny name, right? I once asked my mother why I was called that. I still remember that conversation.

 _Flashback Starts_

 _"Mommy, why am I called Emmalyn?" I asked my_ _mother._

 _"Why, don't you like your name?" my mother asked in surprise. "It's a lovely name, you know"_

 _"I like it, it's just that I_ _think it's a little weird."_

 _"But Emmalyn, you should be proud of you name. You shouldn't think that_ _it's weird."_

 _Flashback Ends_

That's as far as I can remember it. Thinking about it now, I realised I never got an answer to that question. Presently, I walk down the hallway. At the end, I'm greeted by a girl with pale skin, blond hair and a dress covered in apples and bows.

"Good morning!" she chirped in a high-pitched voice I almost couldn't stand. "You must be the new student. I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White, The Fairest of Them All, to become the next Snow White and betrothed to Daring Charming and the Student Council Co-President."

I stared at her for a moment, a little giddy from the way she reeled off all her titles. At last, I found my voice and said, "Yes, I'm the new student. My name is Emmalyn Doll. It's nice to meet you, Apple." This was said as politely as possible, even though I'm not really liking this Apple girl much, despite knowing her for only about 30 seconds.

She took me to the headmaster's office keeping up an endless stream of chatter on the way. Finally, we reached a set of large wooden doors. Apple turned to me with a too-bright smile and said, "This is where I leave you. See you soon?" I hesitantly replied, "I guess so...?" "Great!" she gushed, and sashyed away.

As for me, I knocked on the door and upon hearing the "Come in", I opened it and entered. At the far end of the room, there was a huge window that took up most of the wall. Infront of it was a desk and at the desk sat a man with greying hair wearing a blue coat. The remaining walls were covered with bookcases stuffed with books.

The man at the desk studied me carefully, from my hazel coloured hair tied up in a flat bun to my emerald green eyes and rosy pink lips to my blue and white frock to my pale pink ballet tights and lastly, my pink satin ballet flats magically enhanced to be outdoor shoes.

At last, he got up and said, "Welcome to Ever After High. I am Milton Grimm, the headmaster. You are Emmalyn Doll, I presume?" I nodded my head. He handed me an envelope with my name on it. "Inside this envelope you will find your schedule and your dorm key. You are in dorm #318 with Duchess Swan. As today is your first day here, you will only start lessons tomorrow. Please use the time today to settle down, make some friends and explore the grounds. You may go."

Outside the office, I breathed a sigh of relief as I tore open the envelope and looked at my schedule.

 **Emmalyn Doll**

 **Chemythsry~Prof. Rumpelstiltskin**

 **Cooking Class-ic~Prof. Momma Bear**

 **Crownculus~Mrs. Her Majesty, The White Queen**

 **Dance Class-ic~Baba Yaga**

 **Damsel-in-Distressing Class~Madam Maid Marian**

 **Geografairy~Mr. Jack B. Nimble**

 **Grimmnastics~Coach Gingerbreadman**

 **Muse-ic Class~Prof. Pied Piper**

Just then, I reached my dorm. Opening the door a crack, I peered in and saw with relief that no one was in there. I quickly unpacked my things and arranged them in the empty side of the room. My five different sets of ballet flats, the photo of my parents and I, all my clothes and my vanity/study desk items.

After that, I glanced at the other half of the room. It was decorated with swans, feathers and ballet items. And then, I headed outside.


	2. Meeting the Mad Hatter

**This is the second chapter. Also, please note that I will not be consistent in posting, or that I might even lose intrest in writing this. So enjoy the second chapter!**

The hallways were mostly empty. Majority of the students were in class, but those few who were having free periods stared at me. I barely took notice of this as I walked out into the sunshine.

The grounds had lush green grass, bright flowers and the sounds of birds chirping. It was so beautiful that I can't even explain it in words. The fountain had crystal clear water and the benches were made of wood that seemed to shift in a thousand different colours.

Walking around in a daze, I suddenly found myself in a clearing. But it wasn't a normal clearing. It was full of odd things, such as staircases that not only went up, but sideways and upside down as well. Brightly-coloured flowers that made the previous ones I had seen seem dull, plants I had never seen before that made the most rare ones in my mother's garden look normal and boring. The air was buzzing with something I couldn't identify, and random things floated around me.

I shook my head and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Suddenly, I came face to face with a short girl with teal and pink hair, aqua eyes and sea green gloves on her hands. Her dress was multicoloured and full of patterns, her white stockings had black polka dots on it and the heels of her shoes were shaped like teapot handles. But the most extraordinary thing about her was the teacup and saucer on her head, with a litte grey mouse sitting in it.

"Hi! I'm Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, but you can call me Maddie. And this is Earl Gray, my pet dapper dormouse." She narrowed her eyes and looked at me thoughtfully. "Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around before." "Yes, I'm new and I'm Emmalyn Doll, daughter of Swanhilda. Today is my first day here." Maddie clapped her hands in delight, while bouncing up and down at the same time. Miraculously, neither the teacup nor the saucer fell. However, Earl Gray did but was caught by Maddie.

"Anyway, do you know where we are?" I asked. "I was just exploring the grounds and ended up here." "Why, we're in the Wonderland Grove, of course! Where else in Ever After would you find all _this_?" Maddie exclaimed, gesturing to the madness that surrounded us. "I should have guessed," I said, laughing.

Suddenly, the brightly-coloured watch on Maddie's wrist burst open, multiple things flying out, including confetti. "It's Tea Time!" Maddie declared, and pulled out a small foldable table, two chairs, a full tea set (including hot water and the actual tea) and some biscuits seemingly from the tiny teacup on her head. I watched with amusement as she went about making tea and setting plates out. At last, she stood back to admire her handiwork. On the table was a pot of tea, two teacups, chocolate chip cookies and cheesecake. She sat down on one of the chairs and turned to me with a smile. "Well, are you coming to join me or not?" Smiling, I sat down opposite her to have tea with the future Mad Hatter.

Over tea, we chatted alot. Maddie told me about the rebellion, which I was really interested about.

I asked how it came about and Maddie replied, "Well, you know how every fairy tale character has to pledge to follow in the footsteps of their parents? Raven Queen, duaghter of the Evil Queen, is _not_ evil and does _not_ want to follow her destiny. So during the legacy day rehearsals, Raven told the headmaster that she didn't want to follow her destiny. Of course, Apple made a big song and dance about all of it and got mad at Raven and tried to make her change her mind. But then others wanted to follow Raven and write their own destinies, thus the Rebels formed, with Raven as their leader. But Apple couldn't stand that because of two things. One, her popularity level dropped waaay below standard, while Raven's shot up. Two, she wouldn't get poisoned by Raven, fall asleep and get kissed by her prince and thus never get her Happily Ever After."

I listened to all this in silence. But as Maddie paused to take a breath, and I seized the opportunity to ask a question. "But how could Apple be so selfish? If Raven dosen't want to poison her, surely there's no use trying to change her mind? After all, what's the point of an Evil Queen that isn't even evil?! Besides, Apple doesn't have to be poisoned. She already knows that she's going to be with Daring, why not just get married like a normal King and Queen?" Maddie shook her head sadly. "That's exactly why there's the rebellion. If Apple hadn't been so upset, the rebellion wouldn't have happened. All those on her side are called the Royals, because they are mainly made up of royalty who believe in tradition and also have Happily Ever Afters, so they don't feel for those without happy endings.

"But there are those who aren't royalty, like Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks. Also, try to stay out of her way. She's the biggest gossipmonger in the school and I daresay she will find out, if not make something up about you."

We sat there chatting and having tea until Maddie said, "Oh, cheese and crackers! I was supposed to have Geografairy class 20 minutes ago! Seeyousoonandgoodbye!" I giggled as she hurriedly packed everything up and left. As for me, I continued my exploring.


	3. My New Roommate

**So this is the third chapter, and I still haven't lost** **intrest in this.** **Also, there may be some ballet references in this chapter.** **Also, I'm going to answer some of my very few reviews just because I can.**

 **Mystery Girl-** **Actually, if you read that part where Maddie explains why the Royals are called Royals carefully, she did mention something about those who aren't royalty. Also, this chapter might surprise you a little, based on you review. And I still dont know whether there will be a plot or not. We will all just have to wait and see.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog-Thank you for you supportive and motivating reviews. I really appreciate it :D**

 **And now, on with the story!**

After spending most of the morning exploring the grounds, I headed to the castleteria for lunch. I found Maddie sitting at a table with a bunch of girls. One had tanned skin, a black and white checkered dress and a long red cloak with a hood pulled over her head. She was introduced to me as Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. Another was Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio. She was a wooden puppet, but she could walk and talk and all that. Her hair was dark brown and fluffy, held back with a colourful headband. Her dress had puppet clothes designs on it.

Lastly was a girl with pale skin, hair in varying shades of dark purple, tied in a half-up half-down ponytail. She had violet eyes, dark purple lipstick and her dress had a collar made of feathers, a black lace top, a silver belt and a skirt with two diffent layers of purple fabric. This girl, was Raven Queen, not-so-evil duaghter of The Evil Queen, and leader of the Rebels.

After having lunch with them, I decided to go back to my dorm. As I opened the door, I had a first glimpse of my roommate, and gasped. Though the headmaster had mentioned who my roommate was earlier, I hadn't been paying attention. Now, however, I _was_ paying attention. Infront of me stood a girl with olive skin, long black, white and mauve hair tied in one big ponytail, wearing a white lace tutu. She was also wearing white ballet tights, pointe shoes and a huge purple hairpiece. When she saw me, she gave a gasp too.

"Oh my Fairygodmother!" We squealed at the same time.

"Duchess Swan?"

"Emmalyn Doll?"

Then we both burst out laughing, which completely broke the ice. "I thought no one knew my story," She admitted. My eyes widened and I said, "But yours is the biggest ballet in the whole entire world! If anyone dosen't know a story, it should be mine." Duchess looked thoughtful. "That might be true. But I, for one, am a big fan of your story." she declared. Then she happened to glance down at my feet and asked, " You don't dance _en pointe_?" "I do, it's just that I'd rather walk around in normal ballet flats than in pointe shoes. In fact, I have two pairs of pointe shoes," I said, gesturing to where my ballet flays were all hanging.

So we talked. About lots of things, like, what's it like, living in so-and-so, or, do you like your story. I was surprised to find out that even though Duchess didn't like the ending of her story (who should like to choose between dying or being a swan for the rest of you life?), she didn't want to join the Rebels. When I asked why, her eyes flashed and she and her voice had obvious disgust in it. "Join the Rebels? _Join the Rebels?_ " Immediately, I shrank back, not liking this new, scary Duchess. But as soon as it begun, it disappeared. Duchess, seeing me, smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry. It's just that, I'm a very traditional person. So somehow, not following my destiny and writing my own just seems rather, well... It just goes against my personality, y'know?"

I nodded my head sympatheticly. But her next question caught me off-gaurd. "So are _you_ a Royal or Rebel?" "Umm..." I realised that I had never thought about it that way before. "I guess I'm a Royal, since I want to follow my destiny. But that's because I like it, and I'm in full support of those Rebels who don't want to follow their destinies." And that was the end of the conversation.

Next, we compared shedules. I found that I was in Dance Class-ic, Grimmnastics, Muse-ic Class and Chemythstry with her. Duchess looked over my shoulder and asked, "Why do you have Cooking Class-ic? Didn't your mother move in with your father to help with the tavern and leave her little sister in charge of the bakery?" Ok, so just in case you didn't know, my mother's parents owned a bakery in our town and my father's parents owned a tavern, and like Duchess said, my mother moved in with my father after they got married, and gave the bakery inheritance to her younger sister. Presently I said, "Apparently, cooking and stuff has to 'flow in my veins' since my mother grew up in a bakery and stuff."

Later that night, as we got ready for bed, I couldn't help feeling excited.After all, it was only my first day here and I already had made 5 friends (Apple not included). Tomorrow, I would start classes. I would meet more new people, learn new things. I know usually, people don't go around feeling excited to attend school, but I wasn't having a usual day and this wasn't a usual school. So, with these happy thoughts in my head, I went to sleep with a smile on my face. _Tomorrow,_ I thought, _tomorrow will be the start of my adventures._

 **Wow, I just realised that it took me three whole chapters to describe one day. Just goes to show how carried away I can get ;). See you all next chapter!**


	4. Lessons Begin

**Already on the fourth chapter. Ok, I know, it's been AGES since I last updated (based on _my_ updating frequency). And for that, I am so sorry. I am having a bit of writer's block here and I have exams coming up, so updates will be super slow from now on. And now, on with the reviews!**

 **Mystery Girl-Indeed, curiouser and curiouser.** **And it's alright, no worries;)**

 **Gage the Hedgehog-I realise that every single chapter you say that you can't wait to see more. But based on what I mentioned earlier, you might have to wait a litte longer.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

 _'Beep! Beep! Beep!'_ I rolled over and groaned. _I hate early mornings,_ I grumbled in my head. I sat up and looked over to Duchess's side of the room, and giggled. The girl was tangled up with her blanket, and her hair was a mess. Just then, her alarm went off, and she got up in the same style as me. Quickly, we got ready and then headed out. At the castleteria, we headed our seperate ways, me to sit with Raven and Maddie, and Duchess to sit with her own friends.

"So, what are your first periods?" I asked. "Advanced Villiany," replied Raven with a groan. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes and said, "You know, daughter of the Evil Queen." She even added hand gestures to emphasise her meaning. "Grimmnastics," chimed in Cerise. Cedar and Maddie both said theirs was chemythstry, so I followed them out to the chemythstry classroom, since chemythstry is my first period too.

I wasn't sure what to expect, so I turned to Cedar and asked, "What is Professor Rumpelstiltskin like?" Cedar looked uneasy for a moment, and I wondered if students weren't allowed to say anything about teachers to each other. Suddenly, Cedar blurted out, "He's really short. And really strict. And really grumpy. And he likes giving out surprise tests on things we haven't learned yet so he can watch us fail." I was so surprised that I just stopped and stared at her. Maddie noticed this exchange and explained, "See, when Pinocchio made Cedar, a fairy placed a spell on her so that she couldn't tell a lie. However, this fairy was young and unexperienced, so the spell she casted made it so that Cedar can't really control what she says either." My eyes widened in understanding.

Just then, we reached the chemythstry classroom. Maddie and Cedar led me to a desk next to theirs and we sat down. About a minute later, the door opened but no one came in. I was about to ask Maddie what was happening, when a little dwarf popped up out of nowhere at the teacher's desk. I was so shocked that I jumped in my seat. The dwarf wore a hat probably taller than him, and it drooped over his eyes, stopping only at where his nose and huge, flappy ears were. Also, did I mention that it was covered in big, brown... Furballs?

He surveyed the room before looking straight at me. But honestly, I have no idea how he did that, with the hat. "You!" he barked at me. "Who are you? Stand up!" I stood up and introduced myself. "I'm Emmalyn Doll, daughter of Swanhilda. I'm a new student." He seemed satisfyed with my answer, so he turned to the board and started the lesson.

 **~10 minutes later~**

Ok, it's been exactly 10 minutes since the start of the lesson, and... Wow. Just wow. This guy has been a teacher for apparently 47 years, and has 0% disciplinary skills. He just goes on and on, seemingly oblivious to the misbehaviour of the students. Duchess and a fairy with ice-blue skin, frosty-white hair and a fabulous sense of fashion sat together at the corner, talking to each other. This guy with red hair and a guitar slung over his back keft throwing paper airplanes and paper darts at other people. A girl with long brunette hair, a pink and black dress and a pair of pink-tinted sunglasses was taking a snooze on her book. And Maddie was having tea with Earl Gray on my right.

Basically, it was as boring as hell and all the students were making good use of their lives. Finally, two hours were up and we all packed up our stuff and left with relief. Checking my schedule, my next class was Cooking Class-ic. "Maddie, do you have Cooking Class-ic now?" I asked her. "I need someone to follow." Sadly, she shook her head and replied, "Nope, mine's at the end of the day. But, I know someone you can follow." She waved and called out to a passing girl. "Ginger! Ginger! Over here!" Maddie called out.

The girl turned around and I looked at her curiously. She had golden brown skin, bubblegum pink hair and her glasses were decorated with candy. So was her dress and the denim jacket she wore over it. Maddie explained my situation to her, and she agreed to take me to the kitchen-classroom where Cooking Class-ic was held since she also had Cooking Class-ic now. As we walked there, she introduced herself as Ginger Witch, dughter of the Candy Witch. Finally, we got to the kitchen-classroom. We had ourCooking Class-ic, and I really liked Professor Momma Bear.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I met my teachers, had my first lessons. Duchess and I trudged back to our dorm, tired from our last class of the day, DanceClass-ic. There were more people in this class than I expected. Duchess explained that all the characters from ballets were in that session, and the rest who weren't from ballets were in the other session. That made perfect sense to me.

So, just like that, my first day of school had ended. As I pulled off my tights and pulled on my sleeping socks that night, I couldn't help thinking, _Well that wasn't too bad for a first day of school. Pretty peaceful._ Little did I know, things were about to get far from peaceful in the next few days.

 **Ok, I know yhat Ginger's last name is Breadhouse, but I always felt like it should be Witch, do the math.**


	5. Something Actually Happens Part 1

**Hi! So I split this series of events into two chapters because I thought it was a little long. Also, I really want to thank those who have been supporting me so far, not just those who have been reviewing, but also those who have been following and favouriting. So thank you! Review time now!**

 **Mystery Girl-I know, right? First days of school are _never ever_ peaceful. But maybe it's because Emmalyn joined in the middle of the term all by herself that's why. Also, I kind of factored in your not-so-nit-picky idea in this chapter.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog-Once again, I'm ever thankful of your supportive reviews.**

 **And now, story time!**

I was awoken by a frantic call from Cerise, telling me to go to the castleteria immediately. She hung up before I even had the chance to ask any questions. I checked my Mirrorphone. 6:24 am. Shrugging, I got out of bed and got ready. Today was Friday, the only day of the week when school starts at 8:30 and not 7:30. Duchess had already gotten up some time ago and left to go to who knows where. I got dressed headed out.

Even before reaching the castleteria, I knew that there was something going on. Something really big. I saw Cerise waiting for me at the castleteria doors. My eyes widened as I heard Raven's voice. The other voice sounded very much like Apple's, but it was far more distressed and unhappy than the bright and cheery girl that had escorted me to the headmaster's office the day before yesterday. Another voice came into the scene. A male voice, loud and booming.

"Dexter! You are a Charming! How _could_ you do something like this? It is unbelievable, you cannot do this and I demand that you take back your words _at once_!" The voice was so loud and held so much authority that everyone fell silent at once. "I can, I have and I will not take back my words!" said another voice, equally fierce. Gasps could be heard all around as this younger voice said this.

Cerise and I pushed to the front of the crowd, where I saw Raven standing on one side, Apple on the other. Next to Raven was a boy around our age, wearing a royal blue coat and khaki pants. He had glasses resting on his face and above that, dark brown hair. I also noticed a girl all clad in pink, from her hair to her shoes, staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

On Apple's side was a tall blonde boy about a year older than us. He was wearing a blue and gold vest and dark blue pants. Also, a crown was balanced on his head. Next to him stood a good-looking man, the exact same thing, but taller and stronger. But just then, the most astonishing thing so far happened. Apple White burst into tears.

Cerise quickly filled me in. "That's Daring Charming," she said, pointing to the boy standing next to Apple. "That man next to him is his father, Dr. King Charming, the Heroics 101 and Advanced Wooing teacher. Over there is Dexter Charming, Daring's younger brother and Dr. King Charming's second son." At this Cerise pointed at the boy with Raven. I gaped at how different they looked.

I took in the flushed faces of the three men. "This morning, Dexter asked Raven to be his girlfriend. Apple heard this and told Dexter that he couldn't be in a relationship with Raven." Cerise paused to take a breath, and then continued. "When she was asked why, she said that Dexter was a Royal, a _Charming_ and that meant he couldn't have a _Rebel_ for his girlfriend. Then Daring came into the picture and supported Apple. He also took, quote unquote, _responsibility_ as Dexter's older brother to lecture him.

"Dexter retaliated, and a full blown argument broke out. This was enough to bring one of the staff investigating. Of course, it _had_ to be the brothers' father, and he got angry and joined in too, on Apple's side." Just then, I was shoved aside by a girl. She had bright blue eyes and a sheet of very curly shining golden hair falling down her back. A blue bow was holding part of her hair back in a half-up half-down ponytail. In her hands were a blue and yellow Mirrorpad, and a blue microphone with the top shaped like a bear.

She fought her way to the gathered group and shoved her Mirrorpad and microphone in Apple's face. "Apple, what do _you_ think of Dexter's rebellious romance?" The girl asked excitedly. But Apple just shook her head and continued sobbing. "Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks. She's the school gossip and has a Mirrorcast show with all the _latest events_ , A.K.A she just wants to poke her nose into everyone's business and post it on her Mirrorcast." Cerise said.

Finding it impossible to get anything out from Apple, Blondie then turned to Raven. But Raven gave Blondie an evil eye worthy of an Evil Queen. Blondie got the message and backed away. Now, she put her Mirrorpad and microphone in Dexter's face, and asked, "So Dexter, what made you ask Raven to be your girlfriend?" "Well... Um... I.. Uh..." Dexter stammered.

However, he couldn't get very far, because suddenly, a loud voice asked, "What is going on here?" At once, all heads turned to the castleteria doors. And there, at the castleteria doors, stood the headmaster himself. "Well? Dr. King Charming, would you mind giving me an answer?" _Not so charming now_ , I thought with a smirk as I saw King Charming's face turn as red as a beetroot.

All was suddenly silent. You could hear a pin drop. And then, a pin _did_ drop, from Blondie's hair. She hastily picked it up and stuffed it into her pocket. At last, Headmaster Grimm said, "Dr. King Charming, Dexter Charming and Daring Charming report to my room now. The rest of you, go to your classes."

We glanced at each other, then shrugged and headed off to class, wondering what was to become of the Charmings.


	6. Something Actually Happens Part 2

**And I'm back! Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Just hope you guys didn't die of boredom while waiting for this chapter. (sorry! : P) And now, it's review time!**

 **Mystery Girl-(answer to chapter 7's review)** **Awww, that's sad, Dexven is one of my favourites. And yes, I agree with you about Daring! (answer to your the author's note** **review) Thank you sooo much for your ideas and support! I really appreciate it!**

 **Gage the Hedgehog-(answer to chapter 7's review)I took a look at your stories, and I must say they are very intesresting!**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The one and only class I have with Raven is Geografairy. I slipped a note to her in class, with this message:

 _So what exactly happened this morning?_

I know, I already know what happened, thanks to Cerise. But I wanted it from Raven's point of view. And since Geografairy is third period, I just _couldn't_ wait till Lunch. I saw her scribbling a long reply, and then the note was passed back to me. I slipped it into the pages of my textbook so that I could read it unnoticed.

 _Well, I walked into the castleteria as usaul, then Dexter came up to me and asked if I could be his girlfriend. I accepted, but then Apple barged into the picture and started wailing about how Dexter was a Royal, and that he couldn't start dating a Rebel. Dexter asked her why **he** couln't be a Rebel, and that's where Daring came in. He told Dexter that the Charming family was royalty, and that it would taint the family name if he became a Rebel. Then a full blown fight broke out, and then it got so heated that it called on faculty. Namely, Dexter and Daring's dad. When he inquired, he got angry as well and started scolding Dexter. Then Apple started crying and sobbing about something or other. And then Blondie showed up and tried to get us to talk about the whole fiasco for her Mirrorcast show_ _, but she couldn't much out of us before Headmaster Grimm showed up. He ordered the Charmings to his study and the rest of us to_ _class._

 _Wow,_ I thought as read the whole passage. Suddenly, the voice of Mr. Jack B. Nimble came into my head. "Miss Emmalyn Doll! Three times I have asked you a question and three times you did not answer me. And what are you still doing with your textbook when we are now doing a pop quiz?" My face went red and I mumbled an apology to the teacher, closing my textbook and keeping it. I also sent a glare at a laughing Raven. The rest of the lesson passed by smoothly, _without_ any note-passing.

I was heading to my next class, Grimmnastics, with Cedar, when we saw, you guessed it, _another_ commotion. This time it was in the main entrance hall. It also seemed like there were more people than this morning. Me and Cedar glanced at each other, then bolted towards the crowd. As we neared the crowd, my heart sank, especially when I saw the scene infront of us. Raven was standing with one arm raised, purple magic shooting out of her palm.

At the other end of the stream of magic was Apple, encased in a purple bubble of magic. She had a look of absolute terror on her face. On the other hand, Raven's face held rage, hatred, scorn, malice and...

Evil.

Raven's eyes were glowing purple. Not her usaul violet, but more of a neon-ish colour. Her hair and dress were flapping around her as though there was a gale, though in reality the air was completely still as everyone waited to see the outcome of this fight. Just then, Cerise came running up. One look at each other confirmed that we all were thinking the same thought.

We shoved our way to the front of the crowd, not in the least mindful of the objections and protests from the student body. Maddie met us halfway. "RAVEN!" she screamed. " ** _RAAAVEEEN_**!" Raven looked up, but neither her magic bubble nor her fierce face faltered. "What are you doing here?" she snarled in our faces. I gasped.

Before anyone could do anything, Baba Yaga showed up. This seemed to take the fire out of Raven, and when she blinked, her eyes became it's normal colour again. The stream of her magic abrubtly cut off and Apple screamed as she plunged downwards. Luckily, Baba Yaga managed to catch her with her own magic and Apple was lowered down slowly.

"What happened around here?" Baba Yaga asked sternly. Then, she just sighed and said, "Miss Queen, Miss White, come along with me to the Headmaster's office." Now that the show was over, everyone was going back to class. Cedar and I practically ran to the Grimmnasium, seeing as we were late for Grimmnastics.

After a morning of lessons with the boringness level of 10 003, I shot to the castleteria at 100 miles per hour. I was dying to meet up with Maddie, Cerise and Cedar and discuss today's odd happenings over lunch. Raven too, if he was back from the headmaster's office. I was just flying past a store room when I heard a voice whisper, "Pssst! Emmalyn!" Recognising the voice immediately, I turned around in to find Raven's head peeking out. "In here, quick!" she whispered again. I darted into the store room and closed the door behind me.

I looked around and spotted Maddie, Cerise, Cedar. Maddie had her tea set out, and was preparing her table five people, which I personally thought was a little crazy, considering the size of both the tiny table and the tiny room we were in. Then again, she's from Wonderland, what can I say?

Cerise look at Raven expectantly with one eyebrow raised, obviously demanding an explanation through the look on her face. Raven took a look at all of us and sighed. "Look," she said. "It's not what you think it is. I didn't do all of that intentionally. I-"

Before she could explain, a voice screeched out, "Unintentionally?! You call floating me in a magic bubble for no reason except for the fact that you are _jealous_ of the Royals _unintentional_?!" This was the first time I noticed Apple in the room. I was shocked at how different she looked. Her perfectly curled blonde hair was frazzled, her dress was crumpled and there were tear marks running down her cheeks. She didn't seem to notice me, Cerise, Cedar or Maddie as she pushed her way out of the tiny room. Her eyes were fixed solely on Raven. "You are going to pay for this, Raven Queen." And with that last threat, she stormed out of the storeroom and shut the door with a slam, completing her dramatic exit.

Raven stared after her for a few seconds, then staggered over to one of Maddie's chairs and sat down. She seemed traumatised, to say the least. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Maddie piped up, "Anyone wants tea?" Everyone felt like they needed a nice, piping hot cup of Wonderland tea, so Maddie poured one for each of us.

We sat down, and all looked Raven expectantly. Finally, she opened her mouth and muttered to herself, "Wha am I going to do? It's getting worse..." Then her voice strengthened and she looked at me with desperate eyes and said, "Emmalyn, you have to help me. Go to the Royals and find out what's going on. Please?" I had barely opened my mouth to reply before she got up and hurried out of the room.

I could tell that this was going to be a long month. Because what Raven had asked me to do, in other words, was to go undercover.


End file.
